littlebustersfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Rules/Page Layouts
Before starting to edit on the wiki, please read this page. Description : The pages on our wiki follow certain page layouts which need to be followed when editing to avoid having messy pages. Deleting or changing the coding of that layout is not allowed. : Here is a list of a few things that count as changing the layout: ::* Resizing images where it is not necessary (Especially infobox images) ::* Removing coding in general (Such as removing several codes, etc.) ::* Removing the tab parent templates (The tabs at the top). ::* Adding completely unnecessary categories on the pages. ::* Removing infoboxes or large amounts of content. ::* Bolding / italicizing something that doesn't need to get bolded / italicized. Character Pages : Main character pages start with a so called parent tab at the start of the page, which looks exactly like this: : The following content of the page must have these sections in order: ::*Appearance ::*Biography ::*Trivia ::*Character Gallery ::*Quotes ::*References & Citations Episode Pages : Episode pages start with an infobox, a small introduction text and the template. : The following content of the page must have these sections in order: ::*Short Summary ::*Detailed Summary ::*Important Events (Optional) ::*Trivia (Optional) ::*See also *'Short Summary:' These short summaries are summaries which are meant to be the same as they are on the episode list on Wikipedia. They are merely a guideline to get a brief overview on an episode and contain hotlinks to each mentioned character. *'Detailed Summary:' This part is the most important content of these pages. Our wiki has some standards when it comes to them and will remove summaries which do not fit our expectations. ::*The summary has to be detailed. It is supposed to mention every conversation and action of each character during an episode. ::*No switching between tenses. If a summary keeps on switching between past and present tense, to a grade where it would require too much time to fix it, it is not acceptable. ::*Grammar and spelling must be correct. ::*Do not include quotes. If you want to mention something important a character has said, it should be written like "Rin tells Riki she has found another cat" instead of directly writing "Rin says Look Riki, I have found another cat" ::*It is absolutely not acceptable if a summary is written like you would be telling a story to another person. These includes starting summaries with "So," or writing sentences that give the feeling that they are talking to someone (For example, do not include sentences like "We see the Little Busters sitting together". Instead it should be "The Little Busters are sitting together") *'Important Events:' Key sentences of important events that happen in this episode. This section is optional, as only selected episodes have really important events happening in them. *'Trivia:' Trivia about this episode which is worth mentioning. *'See also:' This section should contain a hotlink to the List of Episodes and the template. Music Pages Category:All Pages Category:Wiki Organization